


It can wait until tomorrow (#62)

by ForReasonsUnknown (orphan_account)



Series: One hundred ways to say I Love You (Scones Edition) [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Also worried about his man but whatever, Bones works too much, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Scotty is an unsatisfied wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ForReasonsUnknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones works too hard, Scotty objects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It can wait until tomorrow (#62)

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any errors, they are all my own. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. (As well as comments of any kind)

For the third time that week, Leonard McCoy finds himself up long past midnight, reports spewed out over his desk, eyes burning and the silence of the Medbay suffocating him. He's not even sure what half of the things he's agreeing to or reading about are anymore, he's just signing in the highlighted boxes, brain set on sleep and eyelids dropping dangerously. 

 

What's different this time though, is that the door to his office opens, revealing a disheveled Chief Engineer, who's sporting a shirt that's far too large for him and shorts that can barely be seen; definitely not Starfleet issue, he decides. McCoy finds himself smiling at the Scot's mussed up hair and lack of shoes; the general unkemptness of his appearance is relatively new to the doctor - they've only been sharing a bed for a month - but he thinks he can get used to it. 

 

Scotty slumps comfortably down into one of the chairs in front of McCoy's desk, eyeing one of the many PADDs on his desk with disdain before refocusing his attention on the brunette. 

 

"A lil' birdie told me that you were stayin' up past yer bedtime, doc." McCoy snorts, bloodshot eyes flicking up to meet the Scot's gaze. "If you've been seeing birds around here, Scotty, I think  _you're_  probably the one who needs more sleep," The doctor retorts, getting a grin from Scotty in reply. "Chekov?" He adds as an afterthought, more of a statement than a question.  

"Aye. Told me that ye zoned out when he brought some documents down to ya. Also had to endure Spock’s analysis of your current state. Which was about as fun as it sounds.” Scotty explains, fiddling with a stray stand of fabric hanging from his shirt. McCoy shrugs, rubbing a hand over his face before looking back down at his PADD, frowning when he finds the words all jumbling together into one confusing, incomprehensible swarm of lines.

 

"What even is all this stuff anyways? Did you agree to do the captain's paperwork for the week?" Scotty asks, leaning forwards and snatching the PADD from Bones' eyes scanning over the screen before returning it with a yawn. The thought that he's not only depriving himself of sleep suddenly hits McCoy; he can't help but feel guilty for that. 

"The medical reports from the last away mission," he sighs, silently cursing himself for ever thinking that being a CMO would be any fun whatsoever. "They're so uptight about this stuff. Seriously, an Ensign gets a tiny bruise and Starfleet want a full medical assessment and signed statements from the _whole_ away team; _ridiculous_." He adds exasperatedly, trying and failing to stifle a yawn. 

 

"Well, in my expert and very reliable opinion, it can wait until tomorrow," Scotty states, raising a finger when Bones moves to protest. "You sir are going to bed, I've spent the last three nights alone and I'm having no more of it. And you need to sleep ye _moron_ , how're you supposed to make sure the rest of us don't get ourselves killed if you're busy _snoring_ over in the corner?" 

Scotty's words bring a small grin to his face, and he can't find it in himself to protest as the redhead grabs his hand in his own and pulls him out of his seat, kissing him briefly before tugging him out of the medbay towards their quarters. Bones can't help but grin like an idiot the entire time.


End file.
